Those Three Words
by catherinestayspositive
Summary: Tess is devastated by her latest break up with teen pop star Nate, and is even more upset when she has to go back to Camp with him.


Cloudy, gloomy and unhappy. The weather matched Tess' exact emotions at that moment. _Why was I sent here? What am I supposed to learn other than the fact that the farther away I was from Nate, the more unhappy I am._ She thought

It was Tess' sixth year here at camp and two years ago she met who she believes was the love of her life.  
Tess wasn't the kind to fall for a guy easily, but when she did, she fell hard. She fell _hard_ for Nate.

Nate would always hold her when she was cold, he would give her anything she ever wanted. She felt like a princess in his embrace and thats what she loved the most. That and, how she knew he cared for her. He'd make her dinners, by candlelight, and treat her with more respect she could ever imagine. He didn't tell her he loved her, but he did show it.

The summer before this one, Nate broke up with her at the end of camp, leaving Tess devastated. She was determined this year to get him back, even just to a friend, but turns out, he's not coming. Now, only Shane was coming.

Tess woke up and looked outside. It was much sunnier than yesterday. She checked the clock "7:52". Tess sighed and got up, quietly leaving the cabin to not disturb her room mates. She walked down the camp sight, past the theater and down to the beach. She stood on the end of the dock listening to the waking birds and breathing in the thick scent of pine.

"morning"

Tess jumped and arms caught her from falling into the water.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Tess snarled at Shane. He smiled and let go of her, knowing she was safe.

"Sorry, sorry" he said.

Tess glared and started back for her cabin.  
"Hey wait" he called after her. She stopped and turned on her heel.

"May I help you?"

"Whats with the anger? Weren't we friends?"  
"...we _were_... I was ALSO dating your stupid brother. Now I'm not."

She spun around again and continued on

"oh..." Shane whispered to himself. He ran after Tess again and stepped in front of her.  
"What?" She said.

"I'm sorry about my brother but... that's not me. We're two different people."

"obviously."  
"I'm sorry." He apologized again. Tess sighed and nodded

"it's alright. It's not like its your fault..."

There was a silence.

"So why didn't he come?"  
"he was... nervous for seeing you again. And he knew you were pretty mad so he wanted to make it easier by just not showing up."  
"how brave"  
"that's what I said."

The breakfast bell rang and Shane stuck out his arm. Tess smiled, taking it and they walked together to the dining hall.

"I don't know how to explain it just..." Tess fell back on the bed and Ella smiled.  
"you like him."

"what? No! You're crazy!" Tess argued, but Ella just shook her head.  
"Sorry Tess, I know these things."  
"Well _you're _insane."

"Maybe."

There was a knock on the door and Shane stepped inside.  
"Hey guys, coming to the campfire?"  
"Yup, I am" said Ella, standing "Tess?"  
"yeah!" She stood up and they all walked to the camp fire together.

"Can you see any seats?" Ella asked.

"Not really..." Shane said "I guess we came pretty la--"  
"OVER THERE!" Tess said, pointing to two empty spots in the front corner.  
"But that's only two seats." said Ella.

"Tess can sit on my lap then." Shane said.  
Tess smiled, but no one noticed with her being in the front. It reminded her of Nate, and how he would sit with her like that. She snapped out of it when she was tapped on the shoulder. They all ran to the corner and sat down together. Tess sat down slowly and Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, she blushed but realized, it was probably just to help her from falling.

The next day, Tess woke up and yawned. She changed, and walked to the Stage where everyone was. When she got there, everyone stopped and whispered. She raised and eyebrow but shook it off.

She saw Shane and called him, running towards him. He turned around and waved. Even more whispering.

"Do you know what's going on?" she said, looking around.

"no... but I kind of want to know." He said.

Ella came out of the crowd and tapped on Tess's shoulder, then whispered something in her ear.

"WHAT... YOU ALL THINK... NO!" Tess shouted automatically.

"Whats wrong, Tess?" Shane asked her.

"...what did you say?" She snapped.

"Whats wrong?"

"NO NOT THAT!"

"I'm... what did i do?"  
Tess angrily pushed aside and walked on stage "ATTENTION" She called. "NO MATTER WHAT HE SAID, I AM NOT DATING SHANE GRAY."

Everyone stopped and looked at Shane. Tess walked off stage, glaring at Shane. Who ran off.  
"TESS" Ella shouted.  
"What?"  
"SHANE DIDN'T SAY THAT!"  
"...are you kidding me?"  
"not really!" Ella said "Someone else started that rumor, i don't even think Shane knew about it."  
"...are you kidding me?" Tess repeated  
"Not really."

Tess walked away from the crowd and to her own cabin, on her way there, she purposely walked by Shane's, but no one was there. She sighed and continued off.

Tess tried to sleep that night but couldn't. She kept tossing and turning and realized she couldn't sleep, and it didn't help that it was raining. Hard. She got up, pulled on some shoes and a raincoat and stepped outside. She walked to the dock and stood there until she heard footsteps and turned around seeing him standing there. She smiled.  
" I knew you'd come." she said.

"Of course I would. I couldn't stand not being around."

Tess smiled and stepped towards him.

"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying..." He began "I'm saying... I want to be your boyfriend..."  
"Well..." said Tess "I have to be nice enough to decline. I don't love you. You could have came earlier and had me then but you didn't, and I'm over you."

With that, Tess walked away and towards her cabin. She got into bed and finally she could sleep knowing things were settled.

The next morning, Tess through on some sweats, pulled her hair into a loose bun and walked out to the dock again. This time, no one was there. She stood on the end of the dock listening to the waking birds and breathing in the thick scent of pine.

"Morning."  
This time, she expected it.

"Good morning."

"How are you" he asked her, a little awkwardly

"I'm alright... and I'm sorry."  
"Forgiven..."

Tess took three steps and hugged the stranger in front of her, only he wasn't a stranger anymore, he was...

"Shane Gray" she whispered  
"Tess Tyler"  
"Yeah?" she said

"I love you"

and those three words are what had Shane over Nate any day.


End file.
